


Hide-and-Seek

by The3rdTrumpeteer



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hide and Seek, M/M, but would you believe that davey is better, it's lit, spot is good at hiding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The3rdTrumpeteer/pseuds/The3rdTrumpeteer
Summary: Spot and Davey play a game of hide-and-seek in their apartment one afternoon.





	Hide-and-Seek

“Davey, how long has it been since you played hide-and-seek?” Spot asked.

Davey looked up from where he sat next to Spot on the couch. Their shoulders were touching as they watched Queer Eye, but neither was especially paying attention. “That’s a weird question. Why do you ask?”

“Well, I was just thinkin’…there’s so much we don’t do anymore because we’re adults, y’know? We’re not kids anymore, and we have no time to do anything fun anymore.”

“We do fun things,” Davey said, sounding a little defensive. “Just last week I bought a magazine instead of a newspaper.”

“First of all, that was the lamest thing I’ve ever heard.” Spot rubbed Davey’s shoulder. “I love you, but c’mon, Davey, you can just read the news on your phone now.”

“I like holding the physical thing, though.”

“Yeah, I know. But that’s my point. We’re so deep in adulthood that something like that seems exciting.”

Davey looked at Spot. “So you want to-”

“-I wanna play hide-and-seek, yes.” Spot grinned. “What, are you afraid you’ll lose?”

Davey rolled his eyes. “It’s kind of hard to lose when there are only two people playing.”

“So you  _are_ afraid.”

“…of course not. You’re on.”

One hurried game of rock-paper-scissors and thirty seconds later, Spot was jamming himself inside the television stand in his and Davey’s bedroom.

“Fuck,” he muttered. The door wouldn’t close all the way, but it would have to do, because he could hear Davey moving around in the living room looking for him.

A few minutes passed before Spot heard Davey walk into the bedroom. He was…looking under the bed? A thump that sounded suspiciously like Davey falling, followed by a soft swear. Spot couldn’t help it - he snorted in laughter and immediately covered his mouth. But it was too late. The door of the television stand opened and there was Davey.

“Found you!” He said.

“Only because I let you.”

Davey rolled his eyes again. “Sure. Alright, it’s my turn.”

“Okay, I’m counting to thirty.” Spot closed his eyes, and he heard Davey leave the room. Thirty seconds later (or maybe twenty-six, he couldn’t resist), Spot was out in the living room. He glanced around but didn’t see anything out of place.

Twenty minutes later, Spot still hadn’t found Davey.

“Where the fuck is he?” He whispered to himself. There weren’t even anymore places in the apartment-

-a thump from the laundry room. Spot stopped and listened. Another thump. He opened the door, but it was empty…”Wait.”

The door of the dryer was cracked. Spot opened it, and there was Davey, curled into a ball smaller than Spot had thought he would have been able to manage.

“Took you long enough,” Davey said, practically falling out of the dryer. He grinned. “I guess this means I beat the great Spot Conlon at hide-and-seek?”

“Yeah.” Spot couldn’t keep from smiling. “I guess you did.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: poorguysheadisdoingwhatnow


End file.
